comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-2000000)
James Howlett, 'aka Wolverine is a costumed super hero and a member of the X-Men. Born in 1880´s, James became the prized possession of Weapon X who experimented upon him in hopes or creating the most formidable weapon ever costructed. Endowed with a near limitless healing factor, enchanced physical abilities, formidable senses and his indestructible admantium clones, James traveled the world for over a century becoming a master of many martial arts and eventually loosing sight of his goal and of his past. Now by the name Logan, Wolverine lived many adventures. Joinning the X-Men as one of there many members, Wolverine became on of the most important characters in the hero community. He is an example of a lost and savage soul, who found love, power, and above all , a new family. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman. Biography Early Life Weapon X "Logan" Enter the X-Men Wolverine Powers and Abilities Powers *'Adamantium Claws: ''' Wolverine's signature ability. These claws are three retractable claws on each forearm. While originally made of bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, Wolverine later had all his bones, including his claws, bonded with a near-indestructible metal called adamantium. These metal claws allow him to cut through any substance, but this enhancement also leaves Wolverine vulnerable to magnetic powers. Additionally, due to it not being a natural part of his body, Wolverine cannot regrow his claws while their bonded with adamantium. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine most noteworthy trait is a remarkable healing factor. Any damaged area or lost anatomy (short of decapitation), he will completely heal and restore with no lingering side effects in a matter of seconds. * Contaminant Immunity - Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to any virus, diseases, even any poisons or toxins. * Semi-Immortality '''- Wolverine's healing factor dramatically slows down, if not stops, his aging process since growing into his physical prime. He has remained unchanged despite living over 190 years. * '''Enhanced Vitality - As a by-product of his healing power, Wolverine exhibits considerable vitality and stamina matching his physical appearance. He has tremendous stamina, which is rarely exhausted from his healing factor. He also has great endurance, being able to continue fighting affectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. * Superhuman Strength - With his healing factor enhancing his being to the peak of human physical potential, Wolverine possesses a noticeable degree of super strength. He is able to carry himself even after the adamantium was bonded with his bones. * Psionic Resistance - Wolverine is immune to some forms of telepathic manipulation, particularly tactile hypnosis. This was made evident when Silverfox failed to stop him from leaving their car in order to settle a dispute. * Enhanced Senses - Wolverine has heightened senses, such as enhanced smell and hearing. Wolverine is able to track down and identify people through their scent alone. * Animal Empathy - Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and/or his intent. Appearences *''Captain America: The Beggining (Cameo) *Weapon X '' *''The Avengers '' *''Uncanny X-Men '' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man 2 (Mentioned) *Captain America: Man Out of Time (Photo and Mentioned) *The Avengers 2: Rise of the Conqueror '' Category:Versions of Wolverine Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Males Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded Category:Characters of Earth-2000000 Category:Heroes of Earth-2000000 Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Adamantium Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Agility Category:Super Leaping Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Animal Communication Category:Murderers Category:Multilingual Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Living Characters Category:Espionage Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Invulnerability Category:Intimidation Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Tracking Category:Super Smart Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Canadians Category:Mercenaries Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:X-Men (Earth-2000000)